Voice chat is a form of communication used on the Internet. At present, people may have a voice chat via various communication tools, such as QQ voice chat. A voice channel refers to resources used for storing voice data in a voice server. Information, such as timestamp and identifier of a user that the voice channel currently belongs to, may be recorded in the voice channel.
Users in voice chat may speak in various modes, e.g., queue mode, random mode, etc. For a multi-user voice chat scenario based on chat room, users in the chat room may come from different regions and may be subscribers of different network operators.
According to factors including the network operator of the user, region of the user and loads of voice servers, a voice server via which the user enters the voice chat room may be determined.